Implantation of medical devices into tissue of patients is complicated. Visualization methods are limited by the imaging technologies used and often do not provide an accurate picture of the physiology of the patient and the exact location of the implantable device.
There is a need in the art for improved method and apparatus for implantation of implantable devices.